Ketika Bunga Sakura Bermekaran
by pasive
Summary: Ketika bunga mekar dari tiap-tiap pohon, pastilah terdapat perbedaan diantara mereka. Dengan segelas kopi dan teh, mereka melakukan perbincangan ringan.


**Ketika Bunga Sakura Bermekaran**

Tingkat bahasa yang digunakan: _Pemula_.

* * *

Mereka duduk santai di sofa. Naruto dengan segelas kopi dan Hinata dengan segelas teh. Mereka sama-sama memandang ke luar jendela.

"Bulan itu indah sekali, bukahkah begitu?"  
"Ya, kau mungkin benar sayangku. Tapi tidak seindah dirimu, kau nampak lebih indah dari Bulan di langit sana."  
"Kau tetap hendak memaksaku untuk percaya itu?"  
"Ayolah... Akui saja. Kau cantik, kau manis, dan juga baik hati."  
"Itulah kamu, suka _menggombal_. Apa semua temanmu di sana juga begitu?"

Hinata mengambil segelas tehnya, menikmati aromanya sejenak dan meminumnya dengan pelan. Kemudian, diletakkan kembali gelas itu ke meja.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin itu memang kebiasaan kami."  
"Meskipun kau bukan warga negara yang selama ini kau _tinggali_?"  
"Bukan begitu, aku dibesarkan di sana sejak kecil. Dan ya begitulah, bergaul dan bermain bersama."  
"Dan sudah mendarah-daging?"  
"Mungkin ya mungkin tidak."

Naruto berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela. Ditatapnya gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang sambil menerawang jauh pikirannya.

"Kita seharusnya membeli sebuah rumah dan membuat semua ini terlihat lebih _sopan_."  
"Tidak. Aku tahu latar kita berbeda Hinata, tapi karena itulah aku ingin membiasakan dirimu dengan kehidupanku."  
"Kau juga seharusnya sama, cobalah biasakan dirimu."

Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mengambil sebuah remote control. Diputarnya alunan musik klasik dengan frekuensi rendah.*

"Yah, aku sedikit suka dengan yang satu ini."  
"Tapi bukan ini yang kumaksudkan."  
"Tapi intinya membuat kita nyaman bukan? Itu sama saja."

Hinata memutarkan bola matanya, tentulah dia tidak bisa menang debat dengan Naruto.

"Apa besok kau akan mengenakan gaun?"  
"Tentu tidak Naruto-kun, aku akan pakai _Irotomesode_. Lagi pula itu acara formal."  
"Bolehkan aku mengenakan _setelan formal_ seperti biasanya?"  
"Tidak bisa. Naruto-kun besok pakai _Kimono formal_."  
"Ayolah, kali ini saja."  
"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke sofa dan mendudukan dirinya lebih dekat ke Hinata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau nampak tidak semangat."  
"Tidak Hinata, hanya saja... Dihatiku ada rasa ingin kembali bertemu dengan teman-temanku di sana."  
"Bukankah kita telah ke sana akhir tahun lalu?"  
"Kau benar... Maafkan aku."  
"Tak apa, aku kadang merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu."

Hinata dengan senyumnya menghadap muka Naruto. Ditangkupnya pipi pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku di sini. Dan selalu bersamamu, itu janjiku padamukan?"  
"Bukan Hinata, tapi janji kita berdua. Untuk selamanya."  
"Ya, untuk selamanya."

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto. Mencari kenyamanan di sana.

"Kau ingat saat temanmu mengatakan _'Ya, aku dalam perjalanan'_?"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Hinata. Naruto ingat saat dia dan Hinata menunggu temannya yang membuatnya malu pada Hinata.

"Kita bahkan menunggunya hampir lebih dari tiga puluh menit."  
"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu sudah menjadi ciri kami."  
"Padahal aku sangat menghargai waktu yang kulewati, tapi temanmu menyiakan waktu berharga itu begitu saja."  
"Itulah kebiasaan buruk kami, tapi justru itulah yang membuat kami tidak seperti robot."  
"Apa kau menyindirku?!"

Hinata menatap lurus Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak sayangku. Aku kan hanya bercanda."  
"Dan itulah yang lain dari kalian, sering bercanda."

Hinata merespon agak ketus. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung mencium dahi Hinata.

"Hei, jangan marah dong~"  
"Siapa yang marah, aku tidak marah kok!"  
"Baiklah _Hime-sama_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapat permintaan maafmu?"  
"Tidak, tidak ada."

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, direngkuhnya tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Seaakan berlian yang mudah remuk, Naruto sangat lembut dalam memeluk tubuh Hinata. Dan dikecupnya pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Aku sayang padamu, Hinata."  
"Aku memaafkanmu, dan aku juga menyayangimu Naruto-kun."

Untuk sejenak Naruto menikmati suasana yang romantis ini.

"Pernahkah kau membayangkan dirimu tenggelam dalam laut yang sangat dalammmmm tetapi kau bisa bernafas dan berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat sekitar di dasar laut yang teduh itu. Dan kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri dari sebuah sampan, Naruto-kun?"

"He? Oh, maafkan aku kurang menangkap kalimatmu yang panjang itu. Bisa diulangi lagi, Hinata?"

"Oh, lupakan saja. aku cuma ngomong saja."

"Naruto-kun."  
"Ya."  
"Kenapa dikebun binatang tidak ada kunang-kunang?"  
"Kau kan tahu Hinata, kunang-kunang itu kecil. Mereka layaknya sebuah lampu suar kecil-kecil sebesar noktah."  
"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya."  
"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kunang-kunang hanya muncul ditempat yang bebas dari polusi."  
"Apa ada kunang-kunang di _Gunung Fuji_?"  
"Kemungkinan ada, tapi aku tak yakin seratus persen benar."

"Oh, ya, Naruto-kun. Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku telah menepati janjiku."

"Apakah itu, Hinata?"  
"Rahasia. Aku ambil dulu ya..."

Dan Hinata beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan ruangan ini. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata kembali dengan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus dengan rapi oleh selembar kertas. Kertas kado tentunya.

"Ini.. Lihatlah, kuharap kau suka."

Dibukanya kotak itu, diambilah sebuah _Kimono_ dan dibeberkan _Kimono_ itu di dadanya.

"Apa kau suka pilihanku?"  
"Wow... Apa ini spesial untukku, wahai sayangku nan cantik jelita?"

Ditatapnya Kimono itu dengan keraguan.

"Apa ini untuk besok?"  
"Ya, itu untuk acara besok. Dan kau harus memakainya kali ini!"  
"Baiklah-baiklah sayangku, akan kupakai besok."

"Pernahkah aku memberi tahumu sesuatu Hinata?"  
"Mmmm... Apa itu Naruto-kun?"  
"Tentang bunga. Bunga yang cantik sepertimu."  
"Apa itu Sakura?"

"Ya, kau benar. Dari dulu aku ingin melihat bunga Sakura bermekaran dan jatuh tertiup oleh angin. Dan sekarang keinginanku terwujud, apalagi ditemani oleh mu Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau daan gombalanmu lagi..."

Hinata menatap jam dinding di depannya. Angka jam tersebut menunjukan 11 lebih 15 menit.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, kita harus tepat waktu."  
"Kau benar."

Kemudian pelan-pelan diciumnya dahi Hinata, seperti dahi itu terbuat dari porselin.

 _Oyasuminasai..._

 **...**

"Aku kira, aku pergi saja sekarang, Hinata."

"Kau akan menelpon aku hari-hari ini, kan?"

"Tentu, Hinata."

"Kapan, aku bisa mengharapkan itu?"

"Eh, aku belum tahu lagi, Hinata. Segera aku kira."

"Kau tahu nomorku kan?"

"Aku tahu, Hinata."

"Sampai jumpa besok, sayangku."

Lalu menghilanglah Naruto di balik pintu, langkahnya terdengar sebentar dari dalam kafe tempat mereka bertemu.

 **...**

Di kamar, di tempat tidur sesudah membasuh muka dan menyikat giginya, ditatapnya figura foto ditangannya. Hinata tersenyum mengenangnya.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca. Mungkin bingung dalam memahaminya? Kunjungi Bio saya, di sana terdapat penjelasan mengenai cerita ini. Dan apakah para pembaca tahu apa tema apa yang diangkat dalam cerita pendek ini? Saya tunggu jawabannya.

Dan jangan lupa untuk memberi respon cerita pertama saya ini, mula dari bahasa sampai bagian detail ataupun yang lainnya melaui kotak Review.

* * *

 **Keep writing and be passive  
**


End file.
